Fanfiction: Professor Newton
A short allegory for the apocalypse. What will happen when the canids of several stories are freed from their graves and survive together? Diamond, Thomas, Monody, and Fortune must fight their way through a war between Winterwolves, Hellhounds, Timberwolves, and Dire wolves. The quartet must awaken their masters from the grave and save an Academy professor from a horrible fate! Prologue The Past After the Great War had ended with the Academy restored, a new government and nation had formed. Without the influence of a greedy Puppet Master or and overbearing group of Wardens, a democracy not unlike the United States of America had formed. While eras of enlightenment had flourished under the administrations of presidents Samantha Currentine and Aria Stormchaser, the new nation was in a crippling state of debt not long after the two had stepped down. The government owed trillions in gold to other nations for the supply of food, weaponry, and military. Jobs flowed out of the county to the nearby islands, and criminals had taken over, creating anarchy on the Western Island National Park (previously the Treacherous Taiga Island). New presidents could not keep power unless they asked for help from nearby island monarchs like Empress Princess Stormchaser, who barely helped the nation at all. A line of communist rulers, then fascist autocrats, came to restore an authoritarian iron fist over the main island. It had conquered the criminals of the Western Island NP and thrown Empress Princess Stormchaser out of her power. The control within the autocrats had ceased when anarchy re-emerged, while barely any wizards were left to survive except for those of very high intelligence and prized by all governments simultaneously. The rest of the world blind to the island chain's existence could not help. The wizards who had evacuated had to leave their exotic monster pets behind and would not be allowed to even hold asylum in any nation. The rest of the world, anyway, was in ruin. It was 2060 CE, then. The anarchy was maintained solely through the strong will to dominate the island chain with a certain righteous species and magical wolves had fought each other to usurp their reign. ---- In the 17th century, Europe was in ruin by a pestilence. It plagued wizard- and humankind like nothing before. Devout Catholics and Anglicans alike pleaded for their God to intervene, while one man took a more practical approach. One man hid away from the Cambridge University he so adored. He worked to define the laws of the universe, whether it be physics, mathematics, biology, or chemistry. He basically rewritten and reimagined the Universe with help from dozens of previous luminaries. Some say he had a bit of enchantment to help him. He was the founder of astral magic within the world, the very first professor of magic when he left the world his papers explaining it after death. His name was Sir Isaac Newton. He was the original Astral Warden of the Lamplight Academy. The Present The Future Category:Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions